


Wrong Number

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mentions of suicide attempt, Wrong number, accidental calling, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A dials the wrong number and accidentally calls Person B. They have a conversation instead of them hanging up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>... Oh. So, wrong number?</i>” The man said and Jack nodded as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, wrong number.” He mumbled and tried to wipe away more tears.</p>
<p>“<i>Well, shit. Sorry about that. Hey, would you mind me talking to you instead?</i>” The man asked and Jack fell silent. Why would a stranger talk to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Found the prompt here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/  
> It's somewhere on there. I can't find it again.

Jack stared down at the paper in front of him, his body shaking as he took ragged breaths. He tried to push back the tears that had already began to flow, trying to keep his sight clear. He tried so hard to write down two simple words but his hands refused to stop shaking.

“Come on.” He whispered harshly to himself and wiped away the tears with his sleeve. He took a deep breath in a try to steady his hands but it didn’t quite work.

“J-just do it. That’s the l-least they des-serve.” He whispered as he let out a sob. He pressed the tip of the pen against the paper and the shaking worsened. With a final push he quickly wrote down _I’m sorry_ before he promptly dropped the pen and wrapped his arms around him. He stumbled backwards as he let out more sobs, his shoulders shaking as he hung his head in shame. He was such a coward.

He turned his back towards the kitchen counter and walked out of the kitchen. He tried to keep his sobs down as he walked through the dark and empty apartment, his eyes never leaving the floor. He didn’t deserve to keep his head up, he was a coward like no other.

He stumbled into the bathroom and searched through the cabinet for the bottle of sleeping pills. He found it quick enough and stared at it, it’s weight reminding him of his decision. He cradled the bottle close to his chest as he walked out and towards his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and stared at the bottle in his hands through the tears for a long time. He couldn’t do it, it wouldn’t be fair to them. He glanced up and towards his phone on the nightstand. Maybe not fair, but it would be better for them. They would get over him fast enough. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to keep down another sob and reached for the phone with shaking hands. He unlocked it and opened up the last message he had received. He read through the conversation and let out another sob.

_C- I’m so sorry, Jack, but something came up that I can’t ignore! I’m really sorry, I know I promised we would hang out tonight, but I can’t come. :(_

_J- Oh. Okay._

_C- I will make it up to you! I’ll come in the morning and make you pancakes and cookies, alright? :)_

_J- Okay. I guess I just go to sleep then._

_C- Just don’t sleep the whole evening away, haha. See you tomorrow, little brother :)_

“Fuck it!” Jack cursed and threw the phone on the bed. Of course they don’t have time for him. They have lives on their own and better things to do than to hang out with their miserable little brother. In the long run they would be happy that he was gone so they wouldn’t need to take care of his sorry ass.

A mixture of sadness, emptiness and anger coiled inside of him and he tore the lid open. He tilted the bottle over his open palm to get so many pills he could get.

The sudden ringtone made Jack jump in surprise and scatter all of the pills in his hand all over the place and drop the bottle. His eyes snapped to the phone that was vibrating, it’s screen lit up and that annoying ringtone still going. He stared at the device for a bit before he hesitantly reached for it and picked it up. It was a number he didn’t recognize. The phone continued to ring for a bit before he pushed the answer button.

“ _I’m so fucking sorry, Bob! The phone just died on me and somehow it erased_ everything _on it! Took a while for me to remember your number._ ” An unfamiliar male voice said hurriedly. Jack blinked in surprise and wiped away some tears before he spoke with a shaky voice.

“S-sorry, b-but I’m not B-bob.” He said and swallowed, trying to make his voice steadier and not so full of sadness if he needed to talk again.

“ _... Oh. So, wrong number?_ ” The man said and Jack nodded as he spoke.

“Y-yeah, wrong number.” He mumbled and tried to wipe away more tears.

“ _Well, shit. Sorry about that. Hey, would you mind me talking to you instead?_ ” The man asked and Jack fell silent. Why would a stranger talk to him?

“ _I mean, you sound upset about something and I wasn’t going to talk about anything specific with Bob so I can just as well talk with you and keep you company, if you would like?_ ” The man quickly added and Jack let out a shaky breath. Why would he? If he talked to this man and got to know him, then it would just be one more person to hurt and scare away. It wouldn’t be worth it.

“I-I would like that.” He mumbled despite his thoughts.

“ _That’s awesome! Because I got hours to kill before I arrive at the station and it’s so fucking boring! Talking to someone really makes the time go!_ ” The man said happily. Jack pulled up his legs on the bed and leaned against the wall.

“Ya’re on a train?” He asked as he pulled his legs to his chest. He rested his chin on the knees and held the phone close to his ear as he concentrated on the voice of the other male. It was already beginning to distract him.

“ _Yeah, I am. I’m going to visit my family and my old town so that’s why I need to kill some time. Books and games only go that far, you know?_ ”

“But if it’s that far away from your normal home, why aren’t ya flyin’?”

“ _My flight got cancelled. Couldn’t rebook to a flight closer to my original one ‘cause it was already full and every flight after that would make me really late. So taking the train was the easiest and fastest choice._ ”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“ _Well, that depends on how you see it! I don’t really mind as long as I get there before dinner time tomorrow. Besides, if I were flying, I wouldn’t be talking to you!_ ”

“I suppose that’s true…”

“ _Now that that’s settled, I’m Mark! I thought that it would be a bit strange to not have a name on you so you must be thinking the same thing._ ” Mark said and Jack shook his head to himself. Really, this man was all over the place.

“I’m Jack.” He answered and once again questioned his decision on talking to Mark.

" _Nice to meet, I mean hear since we aren’t actually seeing each other face to face, you! Say, is there anything specific you want to talk about or should I just ramble on like I’m basically doing now?_ ” Mark said and Jack felt a tug on the corner of his mouth.

“No, I don’t have anythin’ specific I want to talk about. Maybe hobbies? That would be a nice start?” He found himself saying and almost regretted the words before Mark replied.

" _Yeah, totally good place to start. So, uh, my hobbies… Well, there’s quite a few things I do, but I like rock climbing, space, acting, video games…_ "

“What kind of video games?”

" _I play a little bit of everything, but mostly horror. Though lately I’ve been obsessed with Overwatch._ "

“That’s a fun game.” Jack said and that sent Mark into a rambling about the game. The corner of Jack’s mouth twitched as he listened to the other male talk. Mark’s voice was deep and smooth and Jack felt like he could listen to it for a long time.

Jack talked with Mark for hours and he barely noted he had laid down on the bed to be more comfortable. He never noticed when he started to lose grip of reality and Mark’s voice sounded more and more distant.

He never heard Mark chuckle and wish a good night because he was already in a deep sleep.

 

~

 

Cara closed the car door behind her and looked up at the row of apartments. She smiled and and moved to the back seat to take out the groceries. After locking the car she walked up with the bag to Jack’s apartment and pushed the door bell. She waited for a few minutes before she frowned and pressed it again.

“If ya are still sleepin’, Sean, God help ya!” She muttered when she didn’t receive an answer. She put the bag down and started to search for the extra key Jack had given her. A small exclamation of victory left her as she found the key and unlocked the door.

“I’m here, Jack!” She said loudly to announce her presence when she walked inside with the bag. She closed the door behind her with her foot and walked towards the kitchen.

“Ya know, I would really like help with the pancakes!” Cara continued just as loudly as she put the bag on the counter. She paused in her actions as she saw a note not far from her. She frowned slightly and picked it up to read it.

Fear and worry grew inside of her as she recognized Jack’s handwriting on the tearstained paper.

“ Sean?” She called out as she moved out of the kitchen. She looked into the living room and the fear spiked when she didn’t see her little brother or got an answer from him.

“Sean?!” She yelled as she began to run through the apartment. Her heart was beating hard and panic was taking over her body.

She pushed the bedroom door open and her heart dropped at the sight that met her. Jack was laying on top of the covers and had his back towards the door. Pills were scattered all over the place with a bottle laying on the floor.

“Sean!’ She exclaimed in fear as she rushed to the bed and pulled Jack to her. A groan left him and Cara let out a shaky breath of relief.

“Ya’re alive!” She said as she held her little brother close to her.

“Cara?” Jack mumbled with a sleep filled voice. He tried to move around a bit to get into a more comfortable position but Cara was holding him too close.

“Sis, ya are suffocatin’ me.” He mumbled as he pushed against her. He paused in his movements as he heard a sob.

“Cara?” He said with more clarity and was finally able to get some space from Cara.

“Don’t ya ever fuckin’ scare me like that again!” She said as she wiped away some tears that had started to fall. Jack gave her a look of confusion.

“What are ya tal-”

“I found the note, Sean.”

Jack stared at Cara as the words slowly sunk in. The realization of what he had planned to do the previous night made him pale and shake.

“Fuck.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around him. Cara pulled him into her arms and started to run her hand through his hair.

“I’m so sorry, Sean. I should have known. I’m so sorry. I knew ya have been feelin’ down lately and I still messed it up. I’m not leavin’ ya, not now. We’re going to get through this. I promise, I won’t leave ya and we’re going to go through this.” She promised him. Jack knew that she meant it. His mind was trying to dismiss her promise, saying that those words were fake. But he knew it in his heart that they weren’t. He was going to get through this and Cara would stay at his side.

 

~

 

Mark let out a laughter and doubled over, holding his stomach because it hurt and _he just wanted to breath_. Bob’s laughter was mixed with his and they were leaning on each other as they stumbled forward.

“Haha, very funny, guys!” Wade grumbled as he walked behind his two friends. He had his arms crossed over his chest and half heartedly glared at the other two. Bob straightened up, still chuckling, and fixed his coat.

“You can’t really blame us for laughing, Wade. It’s not our fault that you missed the most obvious thing in the whole game.” He said with a grin as they walked towards Mark’s apartment building. Wade let out a huff and the white cloud danced in front of him in the cold before it disappeared.

“How was I supposed to know that I needed to pull that lever? It looked like it couldn’t move!” He defended himself and Mark gasped for air. Bob chuckled and glanced down at their red haired friend.

“Okay, we should stop talking about that before Mark dies from lack of air.” He said and patted Mark’s back. The trio stopped to let Mark catch his breath. White puffs of air left him as he took deep breaths and let them out.

“Okay. Okay. I think I live.” Mark said with small chuckles and stood up properly. He glanced at Wade and started to giggle. Wade rolled his eyes but had a smile on his lips.

“Okay, I get that I’m going to be the joke of the day. Are we going to go into the warmth or are we going to freeze to death out here?” He said and motioned towards the apartment building that was their goal.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Mark said and the trio started to walk again. Mark held up door to his friends when they reached the building and walked in after them. They soon came to a halt when Bob slowed in. Mark leaned to the side to see around Bob and he was met with the sight of an unfamiliar but attractive man with green hair standing in front of the billboard. He was was holding a jacket in one of his hands and a piece of paper in the other. He wore a frown on his face and he honestly looked confused.

“Excuse me, but do you need help?” Bob asked as he approached the man. The green haired man jumped a little and looked up at Bob before he threw a glance at Mark and Wade. His eyes slowly returned to Bob.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t understand this freakin’ billboard so help would be appreciated.” He said with a small smile. Mark frowned slightly as the man spoke. The voice sounded somewhat familiar but he couldn’t place from where. He walked up to Bob and Wade followed him. Mark noted that the man was about his height.

“I’m searchin’ for a Mark Fischbach. Do ya know where he lives?” The man continued and the group of friends glanced at each other. Mark stepped forward and regarded the man closely.

“Well, that’s me. Am I supposed to know you?” He said and the man blinked before he broke out into a grin.

“Yes and no, actually. I’m not surprised that ya don’t remember me, it’s been like six months since we heard of each other last and that wasn’t even face to face.” The man said and Mark’s confusion only grew. Bob and Wade glanced at each other but stayed silent so the two short men could talk.

Before Mark could open his mouth to continue, the man pulled out another piece of paper from his pocket and reached it out to Mark.

“Is this your phonenumber?” He asked and Mark gave it a look. He immediately recognized it.

“That’s my old number, before my phone broke and busted the number. Why do you have it?” He asked and met the man’s eyes. Relief filled the blue eyes of the stranger and he shifted his jacket to his other hand and stuck the now free one for Mark to take.

“I’m Sean, but most people knows me as Jack.” He said with a grin and it finally clicked for Mark.

“Wait? Jack? As in ‘the-dude-I-accidentally-called-instead-of-Bob’ Jack?” He said and Jack’s grin grew bigger.

“The very same.” He said and Mark ignored the outstretched hand in favor of pulling Jack into a hug.

“Dude! I’ve been trying to find you since then!” He said and let go of Jack, but he rested his hands on Jack’s shoulders.

“I’ve been tryin’ to call ya but ya never answered. But I guess that has somethin’ to do with ya said earlier about a busted phone?” Jack said and Mark nodded quickly.

“Yeah! My old phone broke and made it unable to save anything on it, including every number that I called, and no one could for some reason call me. I could call people but not the opposite way. I got a new phone a few weeks later after that.” He explained hurriedly. Jack nodded and smiled softly.

“Well, I was lucky that I found out early on who owned the number, huh?” He said and Mark grinned big. To say he was giddy to actually meet Jack was an understatement. The man he had accidentally called hadn’t really left his mind since he said goodnight to a sleeping Jack.

“Yeah. So how have you been? How come you haven’t searched for me earlier?” He asked and finally let his arms fall to his sides. Jack shrugged a little.

“I’ve been busy with stuff and I don’t really live close by.” He said and Mark nobbed. He opened his mouth but got interrupted by a cough. Both Mark and Jack looked back at Bob and Wade.

“Mark, would you mind introducing your friend?” Wade asked and motioned towards Jack. Mark gave them a sheepish smile. He gave a nod towards Jack.

“Do you guys remember the story I told you when I accidentally called someone else when I was supposed to call Bob and I ended up talking for hours with the dude? This is him! Jack, these are my friends Wade and Bob.” He said and Jack waved to the other two men.

“Sup!” Bob said with a grin.

“Nice to meet you! Mark talked basically non-stop about you the first week after he had mistaken your number for Bob’s!” Wade said with a grin and Mark threw him a look.

“Shut up, Wade!” He said and all the others giggled. Mark sighed and turned towards Jack.

“Want to follow us up to my apartment? You can hang out with us for a bit!” He said with a smile. It fell when Jack shook his head.

“Can’t. One of my sisters are waiting for me and she doesn’t want to wait forever for me to come.” He said and ran a hand through his hair. Mark felt a bit disappointed at that.

“I just came here today to say thank you.” Jack continued and Mark raised an eyebrow.

“What for?” He asked and he noticed how Jack bit his lip.

“For saving my life. Quite literally.” He mumbled and Mark furrowed his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” He asked and Jack sighed.

“Long story short, I suffered from depression and ya called right on time. So yeah, thanks for savin’ my life.” He said and gave Mark a small smile. Mark and Bob stared at the green haired man.

“Holy shit.” Wade mumbled but Jack waved his hand dismissively.

“Ya don’t need to worry about me now. I’m way better than back then.” He said reassuringly. Mark looked worriedly at him before he shook his head.

“If you say so.” He said and Jack nodded.

“So, do ya want to exchange number? So we actually have them this time.” He offered and Mark smiled at that.

“Yes! Of course!” He said and fished up his phone. He handed it to Jack who swiftly tapped on it before he gave it back. Mark grinned at the new contact that said ‘Jackaboy’. He sent a text to the new number and it pinged from Jack’s pocket.

“And there!” He said with a grin and Jack matched it.

“Anyway, I need to go. I hope we can talk later.” He said and Mark nodded.

“We’ll defiantely do that!” He said and Jack looked at Bob and Wade.

“It was nice seeing ya guys and maybe another time we can hang out. Bye!” He said and waved goodbye before he dragged the jacket over his shoulders and walked out of the building.

“That was an interesting meeting.” Bob commented and Mark nodded.

“Yeah, but it was fun to actually meet Jack. I’m going to try to stay in contact.” He said with a big smile.

“That’s really cool, but can we go up to your flat now? It’s getting hot here.” Wade said and Bob chuckled.

“I have to agree. Let’s go.” He said and the trio moved up towards Mark’s apartment. As they were taking off their coats, Mark phone pinged with a new message. He picked it up and saw it was from Jack.

_J- Hey Mark :) I’m going to be in town for a few more days thanks to a sibling meetup. Wanna grab a coffee someday?_

Mark smiled a goofy smile as he texted back.

_M- Would love to! :D Well, as long as I don’t disturb the meetup :P_

_J- Nah. You won’t. In fact, we better keep this a secret from my siblings or else you are gonna get swarmed by them._

_M- How come?_

_J- You saved their precious baby brother. If they get ahold of you, you won’t be able to escape :P_

_M- Hah, better keep this a secret then! Don’t want to get kidnapped xD_

_M- So, when and where do you want to meet? :)_

_J- I don’t know. Pick out a place and I come back with a time, k? :)_

_M- Sounds good. I see what I can find. See you later!_

_J- That’s a date!_

“What are you grinning at?” Wade asked and Mark looked up from his phone. He had the stupidest smile on his lips he ever had.

“I think I just got a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been working on and off for the past two weeks when I didn't have inspiration to write on any other story. And I'm so happy right now, because I was able to work on a one-shot on seperate occasions and not on a single day. I'm getting better as a writer!
> 
> And now I have several ideas I want to write about. One non-septiplier story based on "DOOM" and a septiplier story based on "Dead By Daylight". And an original idea that I want to write about so badly but I don't know if I should make it a fanfic or an original story. And I still have to finish my chapter story. My mind is too active, my writing can't keep up x.x heeeeeelp!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you everone for reading! I hope you have enjoyed this journey :)


End file.
